


What Parents Do

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, oc that's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier tries to force Engineer to help care for the American girl he found in the desert! But will Engineer really say no to those sweet puppy eyes? (Yes, it is a dog. I didn't make an oc that's a human girl. Don't worry please.)</p>
<p>Oh and sex at end. Soldier tops by the way so keep that in mind. Sorry for that spoiler but just in case it matters to your taste in tf2 pairings, I thought I'd say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Parents Do

Upon hearing the door to his house being kicked open, Engineer didn’t flinch or even miss a word of the newspaper he was reading. Instead he smiled. Only person to have the balls to kick his door open was Soldier. His reading was interrupted once Pyro drug him off the couch to Soldier at the door, his murmurings short and urgent.

“We got an American in trouble, Private Dell!” Soldier held his arms up a little higher for Engineer to see more clearly. It was a young basset hound, barely a year old, in gross condition. Her fur clung to her skeleton. A ring of fur was worn off around her neck. Both floppy ears were scabbed, punctured and missing the tips. Gauze covered her left front elbow with the rest of the leg missing. “Betsy Ross needs your home because she’d terrorize my troops!” Pyro nodded his head frantically. 

“I can’t but what happened to Miss Ross here?”

“I found her wandering around the base. Soon after I spotted her, she got bit by a rattler. I killed the slithering bastard, sucked the poison out of her paw and I went to Medic. He hacked her leg off and I punched his lights out and ran like hell and fixed her up myself.”

“Why the hell would ya take a living thing to Medic?”

“She’s not sniffing! Betsy’s breed is one of the best sniffer in the world! If she’s not digging her nose into my coat and picking up raccoon scent, something’s wrong! Bet that’s why she was ditched! Poor sweetheart. Such a beautiful girl.” Betsy licked his cheek in response to his kiss. “That could be temporary. All I know is some son of a bitch intended for her to die alone and no one will want her like this but us!”

“I can’t take her.” Pyro lifted Betsy’s face by the muzzle. Engineer’s eyes met her gentle gaze. He had to jerk his head and blink to break her spell. Stammering, he said, “we can’t take her and that’s final!” He leaned in to look at the leg. “Well, I suppose I could make her somethin’ to walk around on so she has a fighting chance of getting a good home.” Soldier reached his arms out, forcing Engineer to take her, trying not to shake as Betsy looked at him and whimpered. “Come here, little lady,” he said softly, taking Betsy and cradling her. Leaning her head into his bicep, Betsy’s whining stopped. “Pyro,” he said, eyes fixated on the frail bundle in his arms, “Miss Ross here’s just skin and bones. Get her a steak and left-over mashed potatoes.” Soldier was at his heels as he carried the poor hound to the workshop.

It hardly took Pyro any time to cook the food Engineer requested over his state of the art flamethrower. When he walked into the workshop, he couldn’t stop himself from giggling. Soldier was standing next to Engineer, both of them leaning over the table. There was a furry creature draped across the table, waggling her tail as her belly was scratched and her head was kissed, listening to the kind words that dribbled from their mouths. 

Just then a flawless idea struck Soldier. Engineer was tough but his heart was soft. No doubt that if he was alone with Betsy, he would get too attached to let her go. All the plan needed to set in motion was two less people and no way for Engineer to escape. “Well, I gotta go take Pyro to go someplace not here,” he said, turning to face Pyro with a thumbs-up. The masked being mirrored the action. Soldier gave Engineer a quick, tender kiss on the lips and took the keys from his bib pocket. “Love ya, see ya, bye!”

Engineer stood up and ran to the door, watching them speed down the dirt path in his truck. “Don’t think I don’t know what y’alls are up to!” A bark rang in the workshop. He made the mistake of turning around. Across the room her gentle eyes locked onto his soul. They seemed to be asking, what are they up to? The longer he looked at her, the more she seemed to talk. I’m a good dog. I’ll keep you company. I want love. Love me please. His head snapped away. “Hun, let’s feed you some supper.” Quickly he plucked the hound up from the table and relocated her to the food Pyro left. He desperately hoped this change in subject would quiet her down.

Betsy was carefully placed on the chilly concert floor with Engineer sitting beside her. “Look here, Miss Ross! Fine cut of beef!” He lifted the meat to her nose. Intensely, she to sniff the steak only to look away when there was no smell. Tugging her jaws open, Engineer placed the steak in her mouth. As soon as the flavor hit her tongue, she ferociously devoured the tasty meat. Same process was repeated with the mashed potatoes.

Lightly he ran his hand over her side. He could almost feel the food travel down into her body. “Good thing Jane found you when he did, little lady.” No mashed potatoes were left when she nudged his hand to give him a kiss. “Makes me sick thinkin’ someone could treat a sweet little thing like shit.” Scooping her up, he walked to the barstool at the drafting table. He sat down and laid her across his lap. “You sure don’t deserve none of that.”

They drafted together. Every once in a while she would place her head up on the table to see what he had come up with. Most of the time, she preferred to brainstorm with her head against the cushioned comfort that was Engineer’s stomach while he stroke her fur. Though she was still thinking, she didn’t complain when he decided they finished their blue print.

Engineer carried Betsy as he roamed the house testing pillows. Finally after punching each pillow he owned, he found that the one on the recliner was suitable for Betsy. Pulling a quilt from the closet, he constructed a bed in the middle of the floor. “There you go, little lady. You’d best stay here where it’s safe.” Slowly he laid the hound onto her resting spot. “Rest well, darlin’,” he said, rubbing behind her ears while she kissed his wrist.

Whimpering, Betsy begged with her chocolate eyes. Please don’t leave. I love you. Betsy’s stubby legs wobbled as she tried to stand, collapsing under her when she stepped forward. The strings of his heart were tugging tight. “I’ll be back sooner than you know it.” He turned to the door and rushed away. Over the squeaking door he heard the howl. It was a painful howl of someone who was afraid of being alone; afraid of losing the love they waited for. The sound nearly killed him the second time. The third time she howled, Engineer ran to the poor creature and clung to her body, gently kissing her head.

The next few hours passed by swiftly. The bedding was put close enough to the work bench for Betsy to watch him but far enough she couldn’t get hurt. To make sure her eyes were protected, Engineer fitted the spare goggles to her tiny skull. Beside her were a dish of water and a plate of left over pulled pork. Sometimes she would lap at the water or nibble at her pork, but she preferred to supervise Engineer as he labored.

Around nine o’clock was when she began yawning and when Engineer decided it was a good time to return to the house. Betsy was not too thrilled with Engineer when he changed her gauze and less thrilled when put her back in the middle of the living room. “Don’t you worry none, Betsy. I’ll stay.” He lowered himself down onto the wooden floor and lay on his left side. “See? I’m here.” Betsy nestled on her bed. Resting his gunslinger on her side, he whispered, “You close your sweet little eyes and I’ll sing you a lullaby.” Sure enough her eyes closed. Part of him was joking but if he didn’t have the heart to leave her alone, he certainly didn’t have the heart to lie to her. Softly and slowly, he began to sing:

“If I had words to make a day for you, I’d sing you a morning, golden and true.I would make this day last for all time, Then fill the night deep with moonshine.”

He kept singing, sweet and low, watching her fall deeper and deeper into sleep. Then the precious moment broke with a muffled laugh. Looking up, he saw Soldier and Pyro watching with both of their arms full of dog related items.

Soldier nudged Pyro. “I told you we’d get him.”

“Hush up, Betsy’s sleeping! And I ain’t been got!”

“What’s that,” Soldier asked loudly, wearing a cocky smile. “I didn’t hear you, Dell. Come over here and say that.”

“Didn’t I just tell you to hush up?” Engineer looked at Betsy. With her eyes closed tight and her light snoring, she was too adorable. There was no will in him to stand up and part from her. “She’ll wake up if I move.” Pyro slid onto the floor on the other side of the sleeping dog. Under his head was a giant pillow that looked like the American flag. Due to the gas mask, the snoring noise he made sounded much more terrifying.

Dropping his stuff, Soldier walked over to lay behind Engineer. He squeezed his left arm under Engineer’s body to properly hug him and removed him helmet to lay his head on top. With his spare hand, Engineer squeezed Soldier’s left. Soldier whispered, “she’s a sweetheart, isn’t she Dell?”

“She certainly is,” he whispered back. “Sure breaks my heart.”

“Yeah. She needs someone with a Texan accent that can take real good care of her.”

“I’d love to keep her, Jane, but I can’t. She needs a good family.”

“We’re not good family?”

“You know what I mean.” His grip tightened a little. “Someone who will be there to give her the love she needs. We’re traveling all the time and-”

“So? Take her! She’s portable! Think about it this way, she’s like you.”

“How’d you figure that?”

“Well, look!” Soldier reached forward to lift the gunslinger off the sleeping dog to pull it in front of their faces. “You’re both missing an arm. Your right, her left. It’s a sign, Dell. God is telling you to keep this dog. Dog is god backwards for a reason.” He dropped the mechanical arm.

Engineer laughed. “How about that, we are, aren’t we?”

“And you know, no one at a shelter will know what to do with a motored dog arm!” To make sure his words sunk into Engineer’s imagination, he took long pauses. “She’ll rust. No one will feed her steaks in her little pin. They sure aren’t going to hold her close and sing her lullabies.” He squeezed Engineer. “No kisses on her furry face.” He kissed Engineer’s cheek. “It’ll be cold and lonely for that sweet little girl.”

“Fine,” Engineer’s voice cracked. “I’ll keep her.” They kissed. “You win this time.”

“Good! Pyro took him a long time to make that pillow for her.”

“That one he’s lying on? Boy’s got talent. See that quilt? He made that too.”

“Didn’t know he could sew. I sure do now.” He could feel Engineer nod under his head. A few minutes passed. Both Pyro and Betsy were still possessed by sleep. “You know, this means we’re parents now.”

“Is that right?” Engineer chuckled. “What is she, our adopted dog-ther?”

“That’s right! And you know what parents do when their children are asleep.” He sealed his lips against Engineer’s, pushing his tongue through. Engineer gladly allowed him in and followed his left hand as it traveled down his overalls until it reached his zipperline.

Solider’s hand pressed against the material, moving slowly but firmly up and down along the zipper. Against his cheek he could feel Engineer release deeper breaths. Engineer began giving input, gliding his tongue deeper into his mouth, pressing his hand down harder on the growing erection, pulling his hand up and down a little faster. The faster his hand moved over the increasing lump, the tighter his own zipper was against his cock. Suddenly Engineer pulled away from the kiss. “Y’know, good parents make love in the bedroom.”

Steadily, Soldier stood and helped Engineer off the floor. “That’s where I was meaning us to go.”

They both tiptoed to Engineer’s room with Engineer in the lead. Occasionally his floors creaked like all old, wooden floors do. Somehow they managed to make it to their destination with neither pyromaniac nor dog waking from their slumber.

Quietly Soldier closed the door and snapped around to grab his Texan’s waist. One hand helped pull off the gunslinger while the other inched down over the lump in Engineer’s pants. His lips against Engineer’s ear, Soldier asked, “Is this where we were?” His hand rubbed up and down the material.

Engineer took two big steps back, pinning Soldier between the wooden door and his body with Soldier’s erection digging into his ass. “Something like that,” he said, grabbing the hand, pressing down a little more. He moved up and down along the lump in rhythm with the strong hands. Soldier gripped around his waist a little tighter.

“Oh shit!” Soldier began tenderly kissing at the side of Engineer’s neck. They moved in rhythm together, their hands pressing harder and harder against Engineer, the space between the door and Engineer’s body getting tighter and tighter, Engineer’s moaning fueling Soldier to move with more speed and more force.

Shaking, Soldier grabs the straps one by one and opens them. They quickly stripped away all the materials that prevented them from being naked, craving the feel of each other’s bare touch.

Soldier’s pulled Engineer’s back against his skin. “God, look at you.” His fingertips treaded down Engineer’s stomach, barely tickling him as they made their way to his throbbing cock. “You’re ready for action, Private.” Firmly, he grabbed he hard member, moving up the length and slinging his thumb over the head.

“I’d say you are too, Major,” Engineer panted, reaching around to rub the erection against his back. “You gonna send us on a mission?”

“Yeah,” he breathed into Engineer’s neck. “Find the damn lube.” As one unit, they traveled to the nightstand and Engineer pulled out the tube. Grabbing the tube from his hand, he pushed him onto the bed. “Well done! I think you need a reward for that.” The cap was stuck but Engineer managed to twist it off. “You’re an outstanding recruit.”

“How’s about you come over here and give me something for all that hard work?” Engineer laid on his side, slapping his ass. Over his shoulder, he watched as Soldier poured a hefty amount liquid onto his fingers before crawling onto the bed.

Gradually, Soldier kissed up Engineer’s spine, rubbing his index finger on the puckered hole, lusting over the moans coming from Engineer. When he reached the top of Engineer’s shoulder, he pressed the finger in, sucking at his neck. The sensation of his lips on his caused Engineer to moan deeply despite the discomfort of the finger digging in and pulling out, moving around and brushing his walls until the first knuckle squeezed in.

Soon enough, he felt an increase in pressure. The two big fingers glided rapidly in and out, traveling farther and farther, scissoring as they returned to the entrance. With every moan that escaped his lips, their speed increased. Between feeling the knuckles rapidly press in and out of him and trickle of precome down his very hard member, he was ready to break. Engineer’s hand grabbed his aching cock but it was pulled away. “I’ll relieve when I’m damn well ready to!”

“Dammit Jane, fuck me already,” Engineer yelled. He could feel Soldier’s chin resting on his shoulder as he eyeballed him. The fingers paused inside him. “Sir.”

“That’s what I want to hear!” Both fingers slid out of the hole, causing Engineer to sigh. Usually he didn’t bend his will for other people but the throbbing cock against his stomach decided it would be a good idea to cave into his demand. Standing on his knees, he lifted Engineer’s left leg onto his right shoulder and straddled over the other leg. “Good, you’re flexible.”

“It happened when I started seeing the man I was gay for.”

Soldier laughed then paused, trying to think if he was more flexible now than before he started dating Engineer. His eyes drifted to the bedsheets.

“Doe, I love ya, but put your dick in me!”

“Heh, gladly,” Soldier muttered. He trusted into the entrance, his balls slapping against the skin. Pulling out, he angled himself a little bit more, and returned with a strong stroke. Engineer released a loud, pleasurable moan, clutching the pillow under his head. Despite the satisfaction, he raise his eyebrows wondering how he found that sweet spot so fast.

“God, Jane, how the hell do you keep finding that so fast?”

“Find what,” he panted, pulling out and thrusting into the spot harder. Another loud moan escaped Engineer, causing heat to pulse through his body. “Oh, that!” Faster he pulled in and out in and out, gripping the leg for more strength. Silently Engineer panted out his name, sending more heat coursing through him. “You want more of that, don’t you?” The head of his cock struck hard against the nerves inside, causing Engineer’s toes to curl.

“Give me more Jane!” Engineer’s knuckles were growing white. “Oh shit Jane!” Even more pressure building up inside him as he felt Soldier dig deeper and harder into his prostate. “God Jane, give me more!”

Each ‘Jane’ that Engineer cried out fueled Soldier to thrust harder and faster. His fingernails dug into the leg as he rapidly moved in and out. Nearly every strike against the nerves caused Engineer to bellow his name, causing the pressure inside him to build faster and faster, making him determined to keep pounding into him.

“Oh god Jane, oh god!” Engineer’s hand released the pillow and snapped onto the cock against his stomach. Soldier was so driven in his motions that he didn’t notice as he tightly grabbed his erection and frantically tugged up and down. ”Keep going Jane!” He gripped his hands tighter as his hand traveled up and down. “Jane, Jane, Jane!” At long last he felt an explosion of relief. Instantly his toes straightened while his come scattered on the sheet. After a few more strokes, he felt a warm liquid fill him shortly after Soldier released a scream. Soreness filled his leg after Soldier dropped it onto the bed. Leaning forward, he tenderly kissed Soldier on his sweaty lips.

As usual, they took turns using Engineer’s tiny shower and changing the sheets. And as usual when Engineer showered first, Soldier pulled off the dirty sheets and threw a blanket over the mattress. Then while Solder was in the shower, Engineer sighed; but too lazy to make the bed, he grabbed a second sheet and covers himself as he lays down on his bed. When Soldier returns, he crawls into bed and claims Engineer’s chest as a pillow, using the calming feel of Engineer’s breathing to drift him off into slumber. Together they lay in their usual, peaceful sleep until a howling noise traveled down the hall, under the door and into the room. Engineer groggily lifted his head. “Sounds like our girl woke up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Soldier responded, half awake. “I’ll go get her.” Pulling off the blanket, he rolled onto the floor. The howling stopped. “Pyro must have got her.” At great turtle like speed, Soldier pulled himself back onto the bed. With his head back on his chest, Engineer tossed the blanket over him. The door burst opened. Pyro stammered in and dropped Betsy on Engineer before collapsing on the foot of the bed and resuming his muffled snores. “Does he do that a lot?”

“I lied to you. I’m sorry, little lady.” Engineer draped Betsy down his torso with her caramel muzzle over his heart. “It was all his fault though.” Lifting a hand, Soldier opened his mouth to lecture but soon shut his mouth and dropped his hand on Betsy’s shoulders.

“There’s the most beautiful patriot in the world!” Soldier pecked her on the cheek. With a kiss on the nose, he pressed his face into hers. They both yawned. “I’m wide awake now, Dell.” Looking up, he grinned. “Would you sing me a lullaby?”

“If and you close your sweet little eyes,” he said, bopping him on the nose. Soldier laughed and nestled his face back into Betsy’s fur. “Are they closed?” Tilting his head, he tried to see his face. Both of them looked like they were far from awake. There was no reaction as he brushed his fingers through Soldier’s short hair. Just to be sure, he began to sing, soft and slow, sweet and low, repeating the song until he drifted into a deep state of rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, that song Engineer said was of course based off this scene --->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83LNTbeatHE  
> You have no idea how much I wanted to go full on Farmer Hoggett with that.  
> Oh, and you can just listen to Farmer Hoggett if you want-->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAqJLXmjZOY


End file.
